


Tails Of The Beast

by ShadowFire4359



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Gen, Not a Crossover, Not a Love Story, Origin Story, Poetic, References to Depression, Story within a Story, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFire4359/pseuds/ShadowFire4359
Summary: The depressing story of an OC I created. (Yes, the title is a play on words.)Working on new cover.[Also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.]





	Tails Of The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being so sad today. I was listening to really sad music and the story for my OC fit perfectly with the music. I've been busy lately, to I haven't been able to post or write anything.

**WARNING: THIS MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. ALL CAPITALIZED WORDS ARE INTENTIONAL.**

**~~~~~Begin!~~~~~**

???'s POV

I suppose you could say I am as old as time itself, and I really am, I was around before Time was brought into existence.

Time, Fate, and Destiny, I'm older than all of them.

I'm even older than Mother Nature.

The first thing I remember was just a black abyss. Absolute nothingness.

I was alone for so long, then, the Universe created Time. A while later, Mother Nature was created.

She asked me to create something for her, large balls of rock, flying around a bright ball of light.

She created life, plants, animals, and with help from Time, determined how long they would live.

When the Humans evolved, Destiny and Fate were created, Destiny decided what Humans would do and when, and Fate helped Destiny, I don't understand why there has to be two of them to do one job, they're complete polar opposites, Fate is rude, evil, and downright insane.

On the other hand, Destiny is kind, shy, and caring. I believe it's so that way there won't just be one immortal being deciding everything.

I don't really know what I'm here for, I am the oldest and most powerful of us all, I have many abilities, and no idea what they are for, but I have them nonetheless.

I don't have anything important to do.

I kind of just, exist. I'm not the most sane being either, being alone for so long kind of took that away from me.

I don't think I can ever get it back.

Then, Humans began their many religions, creating Heaven, Hell, Angels, and Demons, even the Devil.

However, this "God" they believed in, was never created, instead, with every new thing they developed, a God or Goddess was created for it.

Gods for war, death, wealth, and so many other thing were created, but, to this day, I have never seen a God of sorrow, suicide, or insanity brought into existence.

Suicide was supposed to be frowned upon by God himself, but, their God doesn't exist.

Mother Nature, Fate, Destiny, and Time were honored and loved by the Gods, Demons, and Angels alike, but none of them cared for me, and when I would ask why, I would always be given the same answer; You did nothing to bring them into existence.

And it was true, Mother Nature, Fate, Destiny, Time, all of them, helped to create Humans, and in turn, brought them here.

So, I eventually learned to stay in the background, away from the spotlight, no one wanted me there, anyway.

And while all the other Gods, Demons, and Angels were given names, no one ever named me, and I never tried to name myself.

I would think about it, but I would always give in to defeat.

I would always watch the mortals, I had no eyes, no physical form, and therefore could see everything and nothing all at once.

However, Time, Fate, and Destiny, forced themselves into human bodies, and Mother Nature became one with the Earth over time.

It wasn't long before I was the only one without a physical form.

Some Gods even took on the form of animals.

Every four hundred or so years, a meeting would be held in a selected country, where all the Gods would come together to speak about any growing issues of concerns, and just get together and speak to one another.

I always watched these meetings in envy, but I never one tried to speak, or interfere in any way, and eventually, the knowledge of my existence faded from the minds of all immortal beings, including Time, who had known me the longest.

For some reason, I found myself focusing my Sight on those with troubled lives, watching them when they thought they were alone, so many of the people I watched died by their own hands, no one there to watch them or comfort them in their final moments.

These souls were either trapped on the Earth until they were helped to the other side, or sent to Hell.

Souls that were helped to the other side were sent to Hell as well.

One day, I decided to try to speak to one of these people, I selected a young girl at the age of 17, the was in her first year of high school, and had been depressed since her first year of middle school.

She was going to kill herself today, it was near the end of the school year, and she couldn't take it anymore.

So here she was, clad in a gray sweater that represented her mental state and hid her self inflicted scars, in her room, inspecting her Father's gun in her hands.

Her black hair was an absolute mess, her blue eyes dull, dark bags under her eyes, with black and yellow bruises littering her body from a previous beating administered by her Mother and brother. 

Tears trickling down her face at the shear and searing pain of it all. Her Mother had left for work, her brother out drinking and smoking with friends, and her Father at some strip club.

She was home alone, and she planned to be long gone by the time any of them got back.

_ **Why do you wish to die? Is it to get back at all those who have wronged you?** _

I was greatly surprised when she didn't flinch as my voice rang throughout her mind.

"No, I have no place here, I'm just a wast of space. Born in the wrong time, in the wrong place." 

_ **So you wish to die, so you may leave this world behind?** _

"Yeah, and hopefully born to a different family."

_ **I see... Even though it is considered a sin and you will be sent to hell?** _

"Anywhere is better than here."

She turned the safety off on the revolver in her hands, and aimed the barrel at her skull, her finger moved to the trigger, but she did not pull it, a conflicted expression on her face.

_ **Why do you hesitate?** _

"I'm thinking about my best and only friend... I wonder how she will feel..."

_ **I'm sure she will mourn you, after that, she will either follow in your footsteps, or move on.** _

"I guess so... Oh well... I'll see her in Hell if she decides to come..." And with that she pulled the trigger, fragments of her brain flying across the room, the bullet piercing through the wall.

I felt her soul begin it's journey to Hell, and I stopped it. I could feel her soul's confusion.

I was amazed, I had no idea I could do that.

_ **Do you want to forget everything, forgive everyone, or get revenge?** _

Her soul seemed to think about it.

_I want to forget everything. I don't want to remember a single thing._

So, I did the only thing I could think of, I created a dimension much like Heaven and Hell, how ever, upon a soul entering, their memory would be wiped, and they would be allowed to live for the rest of eternity however they pleased. And the only way to enter is to decide to forget.

If a soul chose revenge, they would be made into a Demon and sent to Hell. If a soul chose to be forgiving, they would be made into an Angel and sent to Heaven.

I would later include those with mental issues like psychopathy and insanity.

And there were common cases where I would have to go in and decide where a soul would go, because the soul couldn't decide on it's own.

Soon, immortal residents of Heaven, Hell, and Earth began to take notice of what I had done.

People around them were committing suicide, but arriving in both Heaven and Hell as Angels and Demons, which was uncalled for, they were supposed to be sent to Hell as slaves for all eternity!

Some souls even disappeared after death! With no trace as to where they went!

Gods of death and their Reapers around the globe and from many different religions reported the souls being given a choice, and what the soul picked determined where they would go.

Many pointed out the there were only two places to go, and yet there were three choices.

Some believed that the souls that picked the third choice were simply destroyed, but that was soon dismissed because the Reapers clearly stated the the soul went somewhere, and wasn't destroyed.

The matter was brought up at the next meeting two hundred years later, where Time was asked about it, and stated he had nothing to do with it, when he finally remembered my existence, two thousand or more years later.

He seemed to remember that I see and hear everything, and decided to speak to me, hoping I would answer.

"Will you speak to me?"

_ **Why should I? You forgot I existed for more than two thousand years.** _

"I realize this, and I apologize for my forgetfulness, but you never made yourself known until now."

_ **Everyone adored you... No one cared about me for my power or age, the only thing they cared about was the Humans, so they could continue to exist. And the four of you kept the Humans going, gave them minerals, land, and food while I watched from the shadows. Then, you all gained tangible forms, and left me alone in the stars, the only one who could truly still See. So, I stayed away from the spotlight, and watched.** _

"What have you seen with your Eyes?" Destiny questioned, remembering me as well,

_**Everything.**_ All the other Gods in the room were in shock, all of them had assumed I had disappeared.

**What do you call yourself?**Mother Nature asked, fused within the Earth itself,

_**I have no name, no one bothered, so neither did I.**_ I stated simply,

**We must give you a name, come before us. Use the first form that comes to mind.**

I had never tried anything like this, so I just tried to pull my Eyes away from the rest of the world, and focus completely on one spot in the large room.

My body formed from bright blue wisps of magic rising from the floor, first, paws with retractable claws formed, then powerful legs, a lithe torso, a thick neck, then a wolfish head with a powerful jaw.

And then, eleven tails sprouted from my new body.

The fur grew next, my paws were the same color as the magic used to create them, only a shade darker, as the fur went up my legs, it faded to a pure white, the tips of my tails and ears were the same bright blue.

Then the teeth grew, all my teeth were sharp, but the canines were longer, the upper ones longer than the lower ones, and overlapped them.

My eyes came in next, they were the exact bright blue as my magic, only the black pupils were not round, but slits.

My body was now finished, and I now had full control over it, it was interesting to only be able to see in one direction at a time, but I found I could see through things if I saw fit.

I was sitting before Time, Fate, and Destiny.

"Amazing..." Fate mused, thoroughly impressed,

**I believe I have a name for you, my old friend.**

_ **That fast?** _

"You may speak aloud." Time reminded me,

**"You are correct, my apologies."** My voice was distorted, and sounded mostly female, it was a calm, cool, and collected tone,

**I believe we should call you Ju-ichibi Okami.**

**"Interesting name, it means 'Eleven Tailed Wolf' in Japanese... I like it."**

**You know Japanese?**

**"I have watched over the entire solar system ever since you had me form these rocks."**

**Ah, yes I forgot about that.**

"Now onto the matter at hand, where are you putting the souls that chose the third option?" Time questioned,

**"They go to a dimension I created, it is much like Heaven and Hell, however, when a soul arrives, their memories are wiped, and they get to live however they please for the rest of eternity."**

"I see... And I suppose there's no way I can get you to destroy it?"

**"Correct."**

"Thought so."

From then on out, I was invited to every meeting, greeted by everyone, and I knew they only acknowledged me because I created an entire dimension in a second, when it had taken the Humans years to completely form both Heaven and Hell.

They were afraid of my power. But I didn't care.

Eventually, billions of years later, the universe ended, and all I could see were millions of exploding lights as everything was destroyed.

I found myself back in the black abyss.

Alone.

Again.

I then realized what my purpose was, while Time, Fate, Destiny, and Mother Nature were all being torn apart, I was left completely alone and unscathed.

Almost as if the Universe was wiping the slate clean, and I was along for the ride, I was here to remember everything, the good and the bad, I was here to watch and interfere when I saw fit.

And that was perfectly fine by me, and as I want through each universe, I found that each one worked differently, some universes called the energy within them different names, such as ki, chakra, magic, and so many more!

I even watched an entire universe centered around cards, of all things!

The game they were used in was called "Duel Monsters" and I was honestly impressed at how many summoning techniques there were, it was interesting to watch.

Another universe tried to emulate me, creating a "Ten Tails" which was later split into nine other "Tailed Beasts" and given actual names instead of just being called what they were.

That one was a very destructive universe, poor Mother Nature.

The dimension I created stuck around as well.

So here I am...

_ **For the rest of eternity...** _

**Author's Note:**

> That took at least 4-5 hours to write, Jesus fucking CHRIST! Let me know if you like! R&R please! I'm really proud of this! (BTW the title is a play on words if you couldn't tell! :D)
> 
> -BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
